Famous Lovers
by Mio12
Summary: Summary, Warnings, Pairings and Disclaimers are inside.
1. Summary

**Pairings:**

Yugi x Yami (Puzzleshipping)

Ryou x Bakura (Tendershipping)

Malik x Marik (Bronzeshipping)

Joey x Seto (Puppyshipping)

Mia x Marcus (Fightshipping)

**Warnings: **Language, Yaoi and Bashings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh characters or any songs that are used in this story.

* * *

**Famous Lovers  
**

**Summary: **Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey are four ordinary teens with normal lives. That lasted until they fall in love with the band members of the band 'The Yamis' when they see them for the first time on tv. One problem, the four teens that they fell in love with, are a very famous band. In their time of depression, Mia, a childhood friend of theirs who moved away for family reasons, comes back along with her boyfriend, Marcus and her boyfriend's friends: Rex, Lucas and Dex. Get this, they are very famous people too! What is the reason of Mia's return? Will Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey get a chance to meet the people that they fell in love with?

**Stay tune for the story of 'Famous Lovers'**

* * *

Mia - New story time! Happy New Year, everybody!

Marcus - A new story for the new year.

Mia - Yep! This story was stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to write it.

Nia - Will 'She' be in this story?

Mia - Nope!

Mark - Thank goodness! I can't stand that bitch coming onto Marcus.

Marcus - Who are you? And what have you done with Mark?

Nia - I agree. Mark never swear before. Who are you?

Mia - Moving on. Stay tune for this New Year's story.


	2. Chapter 1

Mia - Chapter 1!

Marcus - Mia, Marcus, Rex, Lucas, Dex, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto will appear in later chapters.

Nia - This chapter is about Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

Mark - Enjoy!

* * *

**Famous Lovers: Love At First Sight**

On a beautiful Friday morning, little Yugi was running down the street with a piece of bread in his mouth.

As he went to the school gates, Yugi saw his three friends, who have been with him from elementary school and stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Yugi said as he took the bread of his mouth.

"Hey Yugi." His friends said.

"Can we go and be tortured?" Malik, one of Yugi's friends, asked.

"Yeah. Tortured with education." Joey, another friend of Yugi, said.

"You two say that every time that we come to school." Ryou, the last of Yugi's friends, said, giggling.

Yugi also giggled when Malik and Joey groaned in annoyance.

"Let's go." Yugi said.

Ryou, Malik and Joey nodded.

The four childhood friends walked though the school yard to the building.

* * *

In their first period, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were sitting in their seats, talking to each other.

"Did you hear about 'The Yamis' playing live on tv tonight?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I hear about it." Yugi said.

"Me too." Ryou said.

"Me three." Joey said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were fans of music, including music that is played by The Yamis. The four friends have never seen The Yamis in real life, but listen to their music.

"So, sleepover at Yug's." Joey said.

"You know it." Malik said.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Ryou chirped, cheerfully.

"Why my house?" Yugi asked.

"Because your house has the best snacks." Joey said.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik shook their heads at their friend, who had a bottomless stomach.

The teacher soon came in and call the class to order.

* * *

At night in Yugi's house, Yugi and his friends sat around the coffee table that full with snacks.

They was watching the channel that the Yamis will soon be playing on, as they ate.

The female announcer finally finished her new report and said "Now it is the moment that you all have been waiting for. The Yamis playing on live tv!"

The scene changed as Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey stared at the dark stage which they saw four shadows on it.

Then the lights came on when the music and singing began.

The people that was at the concert, cheered and screamed.

In Domino, Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey stared shockingly at the screen, mostly at the people on stage.

Yugi had dropped his bag of chips as he stared at the mature version of him, who was singing and playing the lead guitar, on the stage and noticed some differences between them.

The singer had lightly tanned skin while Yugi had pale skin. The singer's hair was a black shaped star tipped with crimson edging, gold bangs framed the singer's sharp face and three lightning bolts shot up in his hair unlike Yugi's black star shaped hair tipped with amethyst edging, gold bangs framed his chubby face and a little bang was in the middle of his forehead. The thing that drew Yugi in, was the singer's crimson eyes, which held wisdom and power while Yugi had amethyst eyes that nearly took up his face.

Ryou half-way stopped when he was placing a chip in his mouth as he stared at the mature version of him, who was playing the bass guitar and noticed differences between them.

The bass player had two parts of white hair that stuck out like bull horns as the rest flowed down while Ryou's hair flowed down to his back. The bass player had dark brown eyes as Ryou had brown eyes.

Malik was pouring his drink on his lap, but he didn't notice because he was too busy staring the insane and mature version of him, who playing the drums.

The differences between them were that the drummer had dark violet eyes and sandy blond hair that was shaped like a porcine while Mailk has violet eyes and sandy blond hair that flowed down his back.

Joey dropped the food that was about to enter his mouth as he stared the guy, who was playing the keyboard.

The guy had brown hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes.

The four teens could hear their hearts beating out of their chests as they continued to stare.

The time that they snapped out of it, is when the show was over.

"What just happen?" Yugi asked as he looked at his friends, who looked at him.

"I don't know, but I think that I am in love." Malik said as he sighed dreaming when he thought about the handsome drummer.

"Me too." Ryou said as he though about the sexy bass player.

"But, guys, they are very famous people and we are just normal guys. With their looks, we are not the only ones, who have fallen in love with them." Joey said as he thought about the guy on the keyboard.

"Joey has a point. We don't stand a chance against the people, who also fallen for them. Even if we met them, they will just ignore us." Yugi said as he thought about the sexy singer.

"This is the first time that we have seen them on tv and now we are already heartbroken, knowing that we can't be with them." Malik said.

"Maybe we find someone else to love." Ryou said.

The four friends knew that the statement was a lie because no one has caught their hearts like the Yamis did.

Little did they know it, a certain someone, whom they known since until they moved away, will appear, bringing along the ones that the four friends couldn't have and more.

* * *

Mia - Finished!

Marcus - About time!

Nia - (whacks Marcus on the head)

Marcus - Ow! You! (Starts fighting with Nia)

Mark - Should you stop them?

Mia - No. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Mia - Chapter 2!

Marcus - Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto will appear in later chapters.

Nia - This chapter is about Mia, Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex.

Mark - Enjoy!

* * *

**Famous Lovers: The Return Of An Old Friend**

At the Domino Airport, a group of six persons walked though the crowd as people around them, whispered.

Many people were snapping pictures of them as soon as they left the port.

"Alright, alright. Back away. Make some room." A security guard said as he and his co-workers made a barrier of bodies, so that the group could go to their car.

They walked calmly and enter the limo that was there to pick them up.

"Vultures." One of the persons said when they took off their sunglasses.

The person was a seventeen year old boy.

"You say that every time when we see people with cameras, Rex." Another person said as they took off their sunglasses.

It was a seventeen year old boy.

"It's true. You know, Lucas. They are predators waiting to feast on our flesh." The third person said as they threw off their sunglasses.

They was a seventeen year old boy.

The three started agruing.

"Quiet!" The fourth person shouted.

The three shut their mouths.

"Your voices are giving me, a fucking headache." The person said, coldly as they took their sunglasses and glared at the three boys.

"Sorry, Marcus." The three said, quietly.

Marcus humphed as he placed an arm around the fifth person's shoulders and took off their sunglasses.

"Are you alright, Mia?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah." Mia said, smiling at Marcus.

Marcus smiled back at her before returning to his cold and emotionless face.

"It's not fair that Marcus shows emotions around Mia, but not us. We're childhood buddies for crying out loud!" Red shouted before Marcus kicked him in the stomach to shut him up.

The teen doubled over in pain.

"Anyone else doubt my ways of showing my emotions to only Mia?" Marcus asked.

Dex, who was the second idiot of the group, raised his hand; receiving a kick in the stomach by Marcus and doubled over in pain.

"Marcus! You shouldn't hurt your friends." Mia said.

"They were fine. Rex and Dex are idiots, who can't stand down from a blow to the stomach." Lucas said.

"Look. Pretty birds." Rex said as he and Dex looked out the tinted windows at the birds in the sky, despite they were in pain from the blows.

"See." Lucas said, monitoring the two idiots.

Mia don't know what to say after that, despite she saw the two teens go down from blows from Marcus and get up like nothing happen, many times.

"Hey, Mia. Why were you excited about coming here?" The sixth person asked as they took off their sunglasses.

The person was a seventeen year old boy.

"Yeah, Mia. Fred is right. Why did you were so excited when you heard that you going to Domino?" Rex asked as he looked from the window to the only girl in their group.

The question caught the attention of the other three males, who turned their heads to Mia.

"Because this is the place, where my career began." Mia said, smiling.

The five males went in a state of shock as they stare at the smiling girl.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Wait a minute! This place is where your career as an idol started." Dex said, shocked.

"Yes." Mia said.

"Wow. It's like we learn something new about you, everyday." Rex said.

Mia giggled.

"I lived here before moved to America and met you, guys." Mia said.

"Did you had any friends before you moved?" Fred asked with a familiar look that Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex recognized.

Marcus wrapped his arm around Mia's waist, glaring at Fred.

"I had four friends before I moved." Mia said as she also recognized the look on Fred's face.

"I see. I wonder what they look like. They must be very hot." Fred said.

Mia frowned before she got an idea.

"I doubt that." Mia said, smiling.

"What?" Fred said.

"The girls in Domino are very distasteful to guys, who want only sex." Mia said.

"Oh. Then there are times when they should break culture." Fred went rambling about his way of life in America.

Mia silently giggled and whispered into Marcus's ear.

Marcus snorted, which he covered up, before he tugged Lucas's sleeve and whispered into his ear.

Lucas quietly chuckled as he moved over to Dex and whispered in his ear.

Dex covered his mouth from laughing out loud, then moved over to Dex and whispered in his ear.

Rex looked at Dex and smirked before he pounded on the window, shouting to stop.

Fred continued talking when the limo stopped.

Lucas opened the door as Dex pushed Fred out of the limo.

"What the ?!" Fred exclaimed as the door closed behind him and the window rolled down.

"Have a nice walk to the hotel." Mia said, smiling at Fred.

The limo drove away as Marcus rolled up the window.

Fred watched his only way to the hotel drive away.

"Fuck!" Fred cursed, realizing that now he has to walk to the hotel while avoiding fans.

Meanwhile in the car, the five remaining teens were laughing their asses off in the limo.

"Did you see his face when Marcus told him that Mia's friends are male?" Rex said between laughing.

"Like this." Dex said as he mimicked Fred's shocked face.

The group laughed harder.

"I still wonder what possess the company to make that guy, our band leader. I mean, the guy thinks with his dick than with his head." Lucas said.

"He didn't realize that Mia trick him into talking about him having sex with every girl in America, so that we can push him out of the limo." Rex said.

Marcus glared at him.

"But not Mia!" Dex said, saving his idiot partner from Marcus's death glare, which softened.

"Mia is the only one, who didn't fall for Fred's charms and won the heart of Marcus, along with our respect." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Mia said, smiling.

"Hey, Mia. Now that Fred is gone, can we go and meet your friends?" Dex asked.

"Sure." Mia said.

Mia told the driver, the location, where Yugi live.

The driver changed directions.

* * *

Mia - Finished!

Nia - That was fun.

Marcus - Don't you mean 'funny'?

The two smirked at each other before leaving the room to push a certain bitch off a roof of five story building.

Mark - Okay. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Mia - Chapter 3!

Marcus - This chapter is about Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey, Marcus, Mia, Lucas, Rex and Dex.

Mark - Enjoy!

* * *

**Famous Lovers: The Reunion**

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were sitting around the coffee table, watching television.

They won't paying attention to the show as they were thinking the member of the Yamis that they fell in love with.

"No way." A voice said with disbelief.

The voice, itself, startled the four teens as they turned their heads to find Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex behind them.

"Who the hell are you, people?! How did you get in?!" Joey snapped as he stood up.

"You never change, Joey." A familiar female voice said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey looked at Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex, who all stepped aside, revealing a sixteen year old girl behind them.

The girl had pale skin and short black hair. The thing that was familiar to them, were the emerald green eyes of the person, who they thought that they will never see again.

Mia smiled at the shocked faces of her childhood friends.

"M-Mia?" Yugi said.

"Hello, Yugi." Mia said as she stepped forward.

"Mia!" The four teens shouted as they jumped up and hugged the girl.

Marcus clenched his fist, which Lucas, Rex and Dex noticed.

Mia giggled as she hugged her friends.

"How are you?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you made any friends after you left?"

"How did you get here?"

Mia was confused because the questions were asked, so quickly that she didn't know who asked what.

Then she was suddenly pulled out of the group hug by Marcus, who wrapped his arms around her waist and glared at the teens.

Yugi and Ryou flinched at the glare while Malik and Joey glared back.

Mia giggled before she said "Guys, This is Marcus. He is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" The four teens exclaimed.

They thought that Marcus was Mia's brother because he looked like a boy version of Mia, except he had dark green eyes.

"Yep! I'm Lucas. Friend of Marcus and Mia." Lucas said as the teens turned their heads to him.

Lucas had pale skin, short black hair and dark red eyes.

They were surprised that he spoke japanese, fluently.

There was a crash behind them as the group turned their heads and saw Rex and Dex trying to hide the pieces of a broken vase.

"Those idiots over there are Rex and Dex." Lucas said.

Rex had lightly tanned skin, short black hair and dark purple eyes while Dex had pale skin, short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"You must be Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey. Mia told us about you, guys, when she moved to America." Lucas said as he turned his head to the four teens.

"She did?" The said teens said as they turned their heads to the blushing girl in Marcus's arms.

"Yeah." Mia said.

* * *

After the introductions, the group sat around the coffee table.

"So, Mia, why did you come back?" Malik asked.

Mia looked at him with confused eyes.

"Come to think of it. Didn't your mother say that you never wanted to see us again?" Joey asked.

"She did?" Mia said with a frown.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey noticed the frown.

"Mother told me that you, guys, said that you didn't want to see me again. I knew that she was lying, but couldn't do anything about it, since we were moving." Mia said.

"Anyway, why did you come back?" Malik said.

"For a concert." Mia said.

Noticing their confused look, she pulled a poster out of her bag and placed it on the table.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey saw that there was a concert being held in Domino's Music Hall in two weeks, featuring different types of bands around the world.

"That still doesn't ask my question." Malik said.

"Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex are playing in the concert." Mia said.

"Eh!" The four teens said as they looked at the teens sitting with Mia.

"You're in a band?" Ryou said as a question.

"Yep. Our band is called the 'Dark Ones'. Marcus plays the electric guitar. Lucas plays the bass player. Rex plays the drums and I play the keyboard." Dex said.

Yugi noticed that there was more people to their band.

"There is more people in your band." Yugi said.

"Yes." Marcus was the one to answer.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were surprised that he spoke.

Lucas, Rex, Dex and Mia noticed the surprise looks on their faces and couldn't blame them for being surprised.

Anyone, who have met Marcus, think that he doesn't talk, well that much.

"There is Fred. He is our band leader. He sings lead while I sings backup." Marcus said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey were shocked when they heard Marcus say his band leader's name with disdain and were even more shocked that no one corrected Marcus.

"I can see that you are shocked. You see, Marcus and the others don't like their band leader ever since he joined the band." Mia explained.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Why? Why?! I'll tell you, why. The two-faced lowlife took Marcus's position as band leader and said that he doesn't deserve the role!" Rex snapped.

"Marcus is a better leader than that guy. At least, he doesn't sleep around and doesn't give our band, a bad name." Lucas said.

"The guy had the nerve to drug Mia and try to sleep with her. If Marcus didn't kick the door off its hinges and stopped him, we would have a lawsuit on our asses." Dex said.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey gasped when they heard that Mia was nearly raped while drugged.

"Dex." Marcus growled as he tighten his hold on Mia, who was shaking in his arms.

"Oops! Sorry, Mia. I forgot that we were told to not speak about it." Dex said as he looked down.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Mia said as Dex looked up.

"So, where is this Fred?" Joey asked, wanting to beat the crap out the guy for trying to rape Mia.

"Walking to the hotel." Lucas said.

Noticing their confused looks, Lucas explained "You see, before we came here, we threw Fred out of the limo. We didn't want him to meet you, guys."

"He should be mauled by our fans by now." Rex said.

* * *

At Domino's five star hotel, there were different bands from around the world, walking into the hotel.

As the doors open, Fred stumbled into the lobby with his clothes hanging off of his body.

"Bastards! I'll get them for this." Fred said with a pissed off face.

"Woah! Is that a new look for you, Fred or you was mauled by your so called fans again." A deep baritone voice said with a bit of humor.

Three sets of muffled laughter came after.

Fred turned his pissed off face to face his old bandmates.

'Seto.' He thought as he glared at the tall keyboard player with his brown hair, pale skin and cold blue eyes.

'Marik.' Fred thought as he glared at the drummer with his blond porcine shaped hair, tanned skin and dark violet eyes.

'Bakura.' He thought as he glared at the bass guitar player with his white hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes.

'Yami.' Fred thought as he glared extremely hard at the lead singer with his tri-colored, star shaped hair, crimson eyes and pale skin.

His anger rose to a new level.

He was in their group until they kicked him to the curb.

Now 'The Yamis' were standing right in front of him, silently laughing at his pain.

"Where's your band?" Yami asked, tilting his head a little.

"Must be that he doesn't have one." Bakura said.

The band burst out, laughing.

Oh, how he wanted to tell them that he was in a band.

But with his reputation of sleeping around and drinking had damaged his relationship with his band members.

Fred just stood there, watching them laugh at him and silently swore to take their place as the top band.

"Hey, have any of you seen Mia?" A female voice asked, rudely, causing The Yamis to stop laughing.

Fred, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto turned their heads to a split image of Mia, except she had blue eyes.

"Nia." Fred said, paling at the sight of Mia's idol unit member standing there and prayed that she don't see him.

"Really?" Nia said, tapping her foot.

"No." Yami answered.

Nia tsked before looking at Fred, who froze when she looked at him.

"Fred." Nia said.

Fred flinched at the hidden anger in Nia's voice.

He knows that she haven't forgiven him for trying to have sex with Mia while she was in drugged state.

Fred mentally shivered as he remembered how both Marcus and Nia towered over him, cracking their knuckles to beat the hell of him.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto looked at Nia, then at Fred and back again.

"Do you know each other?" Yami asked.

Nia snorted before she looked at the band leader of The Yamis.

"Sort of. My friend, Mia is dating one of his band members." Nia said.

Fred silently thanked Nia as his old band mates produced shocked expressions on their faces.

Nia then turned back to him with a wicked look in her eyes.

"Did they throw you out of the band yet?" Nia asked, sweetly like an angel.

'Well said, she devil from hell.' Fred thought as he looked down at Nia.

The Yamis raised a curious eyebrow at that question.

Oh, how he wished that his band members and Mia could just walked through the doors now.

For the first time, his wishes were answered as Marcus, Lucas, Rex, Dex and Mia walked through the doors from the opposite side.

Seeing that his band members are here, he smiled and shouted to them.

Marcus noticed him and ignored him.

But Mia noticed Nia and saw that she was standing by Fred.

Fearing that will be bloodshed, well from Fred, she grabbed Marcus's hand and walked over, dragging her boyfriend.

Lucas, Rex and Dex followed, catching onto Mia's thoughts.

"Mia, you're here!" Nia chirped, happily as she threw herself at her friend.

Acting quickly, Marcus placed himself in front of Mia and stopped Nia's tackle.

"Damn it! I can't even hug my own friend with you here." Nia said, looking up at Marcus.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the statement.

The Yamis watched, silently.

Fred cleared his throat, gaining the attention from everyone around him.

"Now that you are here. I would like to introduce my band members." Fred said, smirking.

Marcus, Lucas, Rex and Dex glared at him.

"This is Marcus. He plays the electric guitar and can do one hell of a solo. This is Lucas. He plays bass guitar. Those two are Rex and Dex. Rex plays the drums and Dex plays the keyboard." Fred said as he introduced his band mates.

While he was introducing them, he placed his hand on Marcus's shoulder.

Marcus raised his hand and took Fred's hand off of his shoulder.

Fred flinched at the strength in Marcus's hand.

"Don't touch me." Marcus quietly snapped, making Fred flinch again.

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto noticed when Fred flinched, that Lucas, Rex and Dex, even Nia were glaring at Fred.

'More people, who hate Fred, intersecting.' The same thought went through their heads.

Then a beating came from Nia's watch as she looked at the time.

"Shit! Mia, we have to go and rehearse for the show." Nia said as she grabbed Mia's arm and ran in another direction, dragging Mia.

"Lets go and watch." Rex suggested.

His friends nodded Before they walked away.

"Wait for me." Fred said as he ran after them.

The Yamis stood there in the lobby before following them.

They wanted to know what Fred did to made them, hate him.

* * *

Mia - Finished!


End file.
